Readiness is All
Readiness is All is the twenty-third episode of the ninth season and the 195th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary The doctors of Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital prepare for a super storm heading towards Seattle; Owen's desire to be a parent gets stronger as he becomes closer to Ethan; and one wrong move puts the lives of Meredith and her baby in jeopardy. Meanwhile, Jo looks to Alex for help in a moment of crisis, and one doctor gets the shock of her life. Full Summary Jo is in Alex's house, crying and pressing ice against her wounds on her face. Alex comforts her and asks her about what happened. Jo replies they had a fight and that it got really bad. Alex assures her she's safe and he rushes off, leaving Jo wondering what he's going to do. Outside the hospital, Owen is telling maintenance workers what they should do to protect the hospital from the upcoming storm. April comes over and asks him what's going on. Owen tells her about the storm that's coming in 3 days and gives her the disaster preparedness protocol. He tells her they'll have to overstock supplies and get ready for double capacity. Later, Owen informs the other doctors and nurses about the storm and the supply stocking. He tells them to discharge patients that can be discharged and to push, postpone or cancel all elective procedures. Alex comes over to Derek, asking him to help him. Derek follows Alex. Callie asks Arizona about surgery on the baby with his brain on his face, but Arizona says she can't push it. Owen continues his speech, saying they will need to print hard copies of computerized patient charts in case of a power loss. Bailey says she'll take care of that. Owen thinks she's back to operate, but she says she meant taking care of the chart printing. Owen encourages his people, saying it'll be a bad storm, but that they still have three days to prepare themselves for it. Richard asks Ben Warren how Bailey's doing. Ben says Bailey still thinks that she'll kill anyone she touches in the OR. Richard realizes he's the only one who can't help Bailey because of what she overheard him saying in a previous episode. Alex reveals to Derek that he needed him to help him with Jason Myers, who's in a hospital bed suffering from a severe head injury. Alex says he brought him in a few hours ago and that he had a CT. Dr. Boswell and Dr. Robbins are informing Tyler's parents (the baby with his brain on his face) about the surgery they'll be performering on their baby boy. Arizona tells them she's not worried at all, showing great faith in Dr. Boswell. This calms the parents down. They leave together, and while walking in the hallway, Arizona confesses that she googled Lauren too. They have had the same mentor (though at a different time), which convinces Lauren of Arizona's skills. Lauren promises Arizona to let her do part of Tyler's surgery. When Lauren asks to get some coffee, Arizona says she has to take care of other stuff and leaves. Next to his dad's bed, Ethan is informed by Owen on what will happen if his father doesn't wake up. Owen tells Ethan not to worry and leaves. Cristina tells Owen that Nancy asked her about withdrawing care. Owen gets angry because Cristina told Nancy it's unlikely that Paul would wake up. Cristina orders Stephanie to do a head CT and some other tests. Owen and Meredith are in an elevator together. Owen asks Meredith about when they were sure they were going to adopt Zola. Meredith wants to know why he's asking, but Owen tells her to forget it and gets out of the elevator. April and her intern Leah are on their way to an ambulance. While walking, April tells Leah to have the hallways cleared as people will be coming looking for shelter. They arrive at the ambulance and the paramedic tells them their patient is a construction worker, who was blown off a building by the strong winds and got impaled by three iron construction bars. The patient is still awake and responsive. April tells Leah to page Meredith and Callie. Owen comes over and says he'll take it, but April says it's her big case. She managed to convince him to let her operate on him. In the ER, behind a closed curtain, Derek is examining Jason Myers. Intern Heather seems to think that Alex beat him up. Derek asks what happened, but Alex only says Derek can't let him die. In the OR, April, Meredith and Callie are looking at Leon's scans. Meredith says that the rough metal bars will shred the vessels. To Be Completed Cast Main Cast 9x23MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 9x23CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 9x23AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 9x23MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 9x23RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 9x23CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 9x23OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 9x23ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 9x23AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 9x23JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 9x23DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 9x23LaurenBoswell.png|Lauren Boswell 9x23Connie.png|Connie Ryan 9x23BenWarren.png|Ben Warren 9x23MatthewTaylor.png|Paramedic Matthew Taylor 9x23JasonMyers.png|Jason Myers 9x23JoWilson.png|Jo Wilson 9x23ShaneRoss.png|Shane Ross 9x23HeatherBrooks.png|Heather Brooks 9x23StephanieEdwards.png|Stephanie Edwards 9x23LeahMurphy.png|Leah Murphy 9x23NancyDawson2.png|Nancy Dawson 9x23PaulDawson.png|Paul Dawson and Ethan Dawson 9x23Leon.png|Leon 9x23MaintenanceWorker.png|Maintenance Worker 9x23EthanDawson.png|Ethan Dawson 9x23TylersParents.png|Tyler's Mom and Dad 9x23ParamedicNicole.png|Paramedic Nicole 9x23Paramedic2.png|Paramedic 9x23NurseRuth.png|Nurse Ruth 9x23DrKnox.png|Owen, Meredith, Dr. Knox, Ben Warren, Leah Murphy and Callie 9x23ERNurse.png|ER Nurse 9x23NurseGloria.png|Nurse Gloria *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Hilarie Burton as Dr. Lauren Boswell *LisaGay Hamilton as Dr. Connie Ryan *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Justin Bruening as Paramedic Matthew *Charles Michael Davis as Dr. Jason Myers *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson *Gaius Charles as Dr. Shane Ross *Tina Majorino as Dr. Heather Brooks *Jerrika Hinton as Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Tessa Ferrer as Dr. Leah Murphy *Jennifer Bassey as Nancy Dawson *Michael Buie as Paul Dawson Co-Starring *Mike Holley as Leon *Andy Forrest as Maintenance worker *Kyle Red Silverstein as Ethan Dawson *Jeff Howard as Tyler's Dad *Frankie Ingrassia as Tyler's Mom *Nicole Cummins as Paramedic Nicole *David Haley as Paramedic *Teresa Huang as Nurse Ruth *Payton Silver as Dr. Knox *Cynthia Youngblood as ER Nurse *Kate Mines as Nurse Gloria Medical Notes Music The Proclaimers - I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)|"I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)" - The Proclaimers The Boxer Rebellion - You Belong to Me|"You Belong to Me" - The Boxer Rebellion 923 Sleeping At Last-I'm Gonna Be(500 Miles)|"I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)" - Sleeping at Last Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song Readiness is All, originally sung by Alias Eye. *This episode scored 8.97 million viewers. *At the end of this episode, Meredith goes into labor. Gallery Episode Stills 923Promo1.jpg 923Promo2.jpg 923Promo3.jpg 923Promo4.jpg 923Promo5.jpg 923Promo6.jpg 923Promo7.jpg 923Promo8.jpg 923Promo9.jpg 923Promo10.jpg 923Promo11.jpg 923Promo12.jpg 923Promo13.jpg 923Promo14.jpg 923Promo15.jpg 923Promo16.jpg 822x-17.jpg 822x-6.jpg 9x23-20.jpg 9x23-21.jpg 9x23-22.jpg 9x23-23.jpg 9x23-24.jpg 9x23-25.jpg 9x23-26.jpg 9x23-27.jpg 9x23-28.jpg 9x23-29.jpg 9x23-30.jpg 9x23-31.jpg 9x23-32.jpg 9x23-33.jpg 9x23-34.jpg 9x23-35.jpg 9x23-36.jpg 9x23-37.jpg Behind the Scenes 9x23BTS1.jpg 9x23BTS2.jpg 9x23BTS3.jpg 9x23BTS4.jpg Quotes :Alex: How does Kepner get that? How does that happen? And I get crazy, I get cancer, and now I got a psychopathic maniac! Screw it, I give up, I'm walking away. :Meredith: Alex, what were you gonna do if you'd got to Peckwell's house first? Were you gonna have coffee and talk it out? I mean, tell me he wouldn't have been worse off if you'd gotten there first. People change but they don't change. Category:All Episodes Category:GA S9 Episodes Category:GA Episodes